


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lucas, College Student Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Developing Relationship, Dom Xiao Jun, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, One Night Stands, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Top Xiao Jun, Work In Progress, Xiao Jun-centric, lucas-centric, sub lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 7





	Untitled

**3:35 PM**

"You heading to the bar tonight?"

Lucas nodded his head before responding to Ten's question."Yeah I am."He replied."Are you going too?"Ten hummed in reply."You bet I am."He said."Hopefully you'll actually manage to get a decent lay this time."Lucas scoffed and rolled his eyes."That was _one time_ ,and it was over a year ago."He clarified."So please for the love of god,stop bringing it up in every conversation we have."


End file.
